lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman Gotham Chaos
in this 3rd lego batman game you can acsess levels at the bat computer, arkham asylum were you unlock villans that are not in storie mode fortress of solitude where you play the bonus level, wayne tower where you unlock other heroes and you can free roam in gotham city, matropolis, the island antlantis, oa (the green lantern corps) and arkham city characters: batman robin asylum solder superman wonder woman bat girl alfred green lantern martain manhunter aquaman robin( knight wing). green arrow gordon (cop suit) gordon huntress black canery miss martian blue bettle kid flash riddler armed riddler hench men joker clay face dark arrow lex luthor sinestro mr. freeze pion ivy bane two-face brainiac hugo strange( bonus character) ra sha gul asasin talia gul. bruce wayne dick grayson ABILATIES: .wayne tech pannles- these characters can interact with wayne tech pannles: batman. bruce wayne, batgirl, robin, robin(knight wing), alfred, dick grayson. .graple- these characters can can use there wiph or grapple: batman, robin, batgirl, robin(knight wing), catwoman. .optic blast- these characters can burn gold lego: blue bettle, martian manhunter, miss martian, super man. .long range- these characters can shoot from long range: green arrow, dark arrow, super man, martian man hunter, miss martian, blue bettle .riddle boxes- only riddler can open riddle boxes .speed- these characters can interact with pannles that can only be activated with super sonic speed: flash, kid flash, superman. ACHEVEMENTS .the dark knight: unlock all batman characters from the comics .league of doom:unlock all villans .dc nation: unlock all heroes .member of the justice league: be the game 100% . a real hero: defeat brainiac game summary summary: in the end of lego batman 2 dc superheroes brainiac located earth(afteer you have beaten the the 15th level the final scene has brainiac in it) so he peacfully landed on earth. LEVEL 1: ASYLUM BRAEKOUT. level summary: brainiac has freed all villans in the arkham asylum... so after the riddler was free he planed on taking over the asylum while the rest of the villans escape. so the bat symbol apered in the sky and so batman and robin went to the arkham asylum to stop riddler and free gordan. heroes: batman, robin, gordon (cop suit). asylum solder. enimeise: riddler henchmen boss: riddler(5 hearts) location: arkham asylum level type: puzzle LEVEL 2: THE MAN OF STEEL ( FLIGHT LEVEL), STORY SWAP level summary: riddler left a hidden bomd in asylum after he took control of the asylum... so superman omes to save them. heroes: superman, story swap heroes: batman, robin. boss: armed riddler henchmen (3 hearts) hero assistints: asylum solder. location: skies of gothamcity story swap loction: collapsing asylum story swap enimiese: riddler hechmen level type: flight/puzzle LEVEL 3: THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE level summary: after batman and robin escaped the asylum superman took them to the fortress of solitude and general zod was there waiting for them. heroes: superman, batman, robin. enimiese: none boss: zod (3 hearts) level type: brawl location:fortress of solitude Category:Level 1: THE DARK LNIGHT RISES